Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Unable to post artist page Hi, I'm an admin on the John Peel Wiki and have been trying to create a page for an artist that Peel frequently played, Nigger Kojak, but got this message The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. Block ID #13792 The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: nigger If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. Return to Nigger Kojak. I can understand that the word is offensive, but there is a page under that title for him on Wikipedia! Why are we an exception? Yours So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 11:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Why has nobody replied to this message yet? So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 09:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Page created. 19:19, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for that, much appreciated. So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 07:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) false positive I'm trying to update some CSS, and getting the following message: : Block ID #55250 : The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: ^\/.* : Return to /MediaWiki:Common.css. This CSS : http://darksummoner.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css into this page: http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki//MediaWiki:Common.css?action=edit. To fix the poll and other issues related to the site. 18:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :You added an extra / to the start of the page, This will work -- RansomTime 18:33, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Cheers, I can't believe I missed that 17:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Can't add a link to a wix(dot)com I am having problems posting a link to a wix(dot)com page. I'm trying to post this link http(colon,slash,slash)zanesfieldpetanque(dot)wix(dot)com(slash)zanesfieldpetanque I'm getting the following message The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: wix(dot)com (Block #72635) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Jules Lenoir (talk) 12:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) : Removed, note that the spam filter is off here, so you can post the actual message in future reports -- RansomTime 18:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Could not move note on this page This page was blocked by the spam filter when I attempted to move an informational note to the top of the section it applies to. The message is: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. Note that The Sims Wiki has blocked files starting with 'Screenshot' and 'Snapshot' from being uploaded. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: jimdo.com (Block #70490) "jimdo.com" does appear in references on that page, in the URL http://rinconsimmer.jimdo.com/ , and edits to sections that do not have references to that site save w/o problems. Could you check this out, please? Dharden (talk) 13:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC) : Block removed -- RansomTime 15:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Tropes Mirror Wiki When trying to save a new page, I ran into the following error: https?://+a-z0-9_./-*power-?level (Block #6855) The page was That Makes Me Feel Angry, which I was unable to save in any form unless the following line was removed: * Eight Bit Theater has [http://www.nuklearpower.com/2007/05/22/episode-849-wherein-no-ones-power-level-is-9000/ Your continued attacks fill me with equal parts rage and anger.] The site the URL links to is completely legitimate, so I'm not sure why it is reported as spam. GethN7 (talk) 04:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC)GethN7 Undead Fan Stories wiki. I was making several pages and then i received a spam protection filter. However, the reason given was informal. and image is right here. http://undeadfanstories.wikia.com/wiki/Tifanny_(TUFF)?action=submit [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 09:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, what edit summary were you trying to use? TK-999 (talk) 10:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC)